Dark Regrets, Shadowed Revenge
by Hero-100
Summary: I was betrayed. Betrayed by My Lord, by my best friend, by my brother. I fought to live, to survive. I wouldn't die, not yet, not until my sweet revenge was given to those who betrayed me on a cold lifeless platter. I'm sorry brother but I learned to evolve and I want my revenge. Not even the bond we share can stop me and I'm sorry to say, you are number one on my hit list.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Dark Regrets, Shadowed Revenge

Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers: Prime. I do own Cyber-Plague/Echostar/Cyber-Shadow.

Summary:

I was betrayed. Betrayed by Milord, by my best friend, by my brother. I fought to live, to survive. I wouldn't die, not yet, not until my sweet revenge was given to those who betrayed me on a cold lifeless platter. I'm sorry brother but I learned to evolve and I want my revenge. Not even the bond we share can stop me and I'm sorry to say, you are number one on my hit list.

Chapter One:

No One's POV:

Echostar was once a very loyal Decepticon. There were only a few Femme's that joined the darker fraction but out of the few, she was the worst. She was the most sadistic, vile, decieving, evil, blood thristy Femme to have ever lived and it was rumored that Lord Megatron of the Decepticons feared her wrath. She was Femme of many traits. She could become a soundless assassin, to a stealthy ninja-con, to even a blood thristy frontliner in battle. Not much is known about Echostar because anyone who has faced her was either killed in most brutal of ways, tortured beyond repair or was never heard from again along with any information about them as if they were never sparked. She was also known as the Cyber-Shadow. For anyone who saw her only felt a slight breeze and slight movement in the shadows near them.

But one day, she disapeared. Not even her brother knew where she went for their bond was blocked. He couldn't even tell if she was alive or not. It wasn't long before the Cybotic Plague, Megatron's greatest weapon, came out into battle. Of course, this just happened to be Cybertron's breaking point and rendered the planet unable to sustane life. Autobot's and Decpticon's alike quickly retreated from the planet. However, Echostar's legend continued into myth's and rumors. Many that knew about Echostar used the rumors to scared the lower ranks and such. Only one knows what happened to Echostar and will keep that secret to the very end less his top follower and medic leave his cause.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**

_Dark Regrets, Shadowed Revenge_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Transformers: Prime. I do own Cyber-Plague/Echostar/Cyber-Shadow._

**Review Answers:**

_Answerthecall - __Thank you. :) I appreciate that you find it compelling to read. I find myself becoming a little rusty over the years even though I write everyday. So, to find that you like it, is very much a relief._

_Autobot Phoenix __**-**__ Thank you! :) _

_AngelWolf1994 -__ Thank you. :) And I'm sorry that this update is VERY late but I hope to update with a chapter 3 soon. :)_

**Summary:**

_I was betrayed. Betrayed by My Lord, by my best friend, by my brother. I fought to live, to survive. I wouldn't die, not yet, not until my sweet revenge was given to those who betrayed me on a cold lifeless platter. I'm sorry brother but I learned to evolve and I want my revenge. Not even the bond we share can stop me and I'm sorry to say, you are number one on my hit list._

**Previously:**

_Echostar __was once a very loyal Decepticon. There were only a few Femme's that joined the darker fraction but out of the few, she was the worst. She was the most sadistic, vile, deceiving, evil, blood thirsty Femme to have ever lived..._

_But one day__, she disappeared. Not even her brother knew where she went for their bond was blocked. He couldn't even tell if she was alive or not. It wasn't long before the Cybotic Plague, Megatron's greatest weapon, came out into battle._

_However,__ Echostar's legend continued into myth's and rumors. _

_Only one knows what happened to Echostar and will keep that secret to the very end less his top follower and medic leave his cause._

**Chapter Two:**

_**Megatron's POV:**_

I had woken up with a bad feeling in my tanks and it has only gotten worse as the morning turned into the afternoon. I have only had these feelings when something major happened to either cause great harm or great success to the Decepticons. I honestly don't know what to expect for these feelings are NEVER wrong. It's actually thanks to these feelings that I have escaped multiple assassinations via poisoned energon. I suspect Starscream is doing that but even Soundwave, the one bot who knows all, sees all and hears all on this ship, couldn't find any evidence against my SIC. It's makes me wonder... I'm startled from those thoughts when I noticed Starscream waiting impatiently in front of me. I gave him a flat look that practically said 'if you're trying to hide your fidgeting, you're not doing a very good job of it' and waved him to speak.

Starscream, being the biggest suck-up that he is, started to sprout out ridiculous compliments. "Lord Megatron you are looking evil as ever. Did you put on a coat of wax? You are the greatest leader ever... blah, blah, blah..." In the most fake happy voice I have ever heard. Trust me, he's is called Star-SCREAM for a reason. His voice is so high pitched and scratchy that it'll chase Scraplets away. Hm... I'll have to try that one day and see if it's true...

With his voice grating ever so painfully on my audios, I finally snap at him. "ENOUGH, Starscream! Say what you wanted to say and be gone!" Starscream cowers slightly and his wings fold in on themselves, making my frame fill with pride and sadistic pleasure at being able to make him shake in fear at my voice alone.

"W-We have picked up on a l-life signal, M-Master." Starscream stutters finally. He bugged me for that!?

"So? If it's Decepticon go and gather them. If it's a bot either leave them alone or go and destroy them!" I growled out frustrated that I ever recruited him. Although, he has earn his place as SIC for a reason and thus is still useful.

Starscream fidgets again. "That's the thing Lord Megatron... I-It's EchoStar Master..." He trails off after just about whispering the name as if there's a curse on it.

My processor freezes in shock. No... it couldn't be! She couldn't be alive! I saw her offline my self! Starscream stands there watching my face probably show a mixture of emotions that even I couldn't deny. My frame and processor finally catch up. "WHAT!? How can that be?!" I shout in rage. I stop and think about Soundwave. If he found out, then everything will be in chaos. "Does Soundwave know of this yet?" I demanded.

"No Master, you sent him out to find another relic, remember? It was only for a couple nano-seconds and it was but it was a big enough signal to catch on the radar. Not to mention the signal was in a triple enforced virus firewall AND was in a single first class cybernetic net field." Starscream quickly answered hoping to escape a severe beating. I relax in relief that he was out and didn't see the signal but I quickly tense in dread. If what Starscream said is true, then Echostar wanted us to find her signal. She wanted me and only me to know she's alive. Suddenly the lights all shut down and the only thing left on is the engines and even those sound as if they could shut down any minute. The main screen that sat near the end of the bridge started to fizz and turn on.

"I'm coming for you. */Shictzzz/* No where to hide, no where to run. */Shictzzz/* Revenge is best served cold. */Shictzzz/* I'm coming for you. */Shictzzz/* A bond unbreakable shall be broken. */Shictzzz/* I'm coming for you, Brother. */Shictzzz/* A medic's worst fear is not losing his patients but his own mind. */Shictzzz/* I'm coming for you, Best Friend. */Shictzzz/* And a leader dethroned not by death nor by people but by the curse in which he created. */Shictzzz/* I'm coming for you... MEGATRON!" The entire thing sent my energon running cold. Especially, the last part that was shouted as if she were here in my face. As if she KNEW I was here listening, watching. However, it sounded as if the whole thing were a bunch of recording put together.

It was then I knew that after all these years, a monster I had created has come back to haunt me and perhaps... To finish what we had started...


End file.
